portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Alberta college of art
PORTFOLIO REQUIREMENTS FOR 2ND YEAR VISUAL COMMUNICATIONS DESIGN APPLICANTS Design Department Information Session First Year Studies students and Advanced Standing Applicants wanting to apply to either the Photography program or the Visual Communications Design program are invited to attend a information session in the Lecture Theatre on Saturday, March 10, 2007 at 1pm. The information session will give students the opportunity to review the portfolio guidelines with the faculty and to have any questions they may have answered. Download the PDF version of the Visual Communications Design guidelines A. Portfolio All applicants to the Visual Communications Design program must submit a portfolio of original work, presented in a portfolio case. The portfolio work is to be cleanly mounted on card and unframed. Originals are preferred to slides. Evaluation criteria beyond drawing and design principles that should be made evident are rigor/commitment and enthusiasm. The portfolio work will have been created within the last two years and must include the following: *Drawing The applicant should include a minimum of seven (7) black and white or colour drawings. Drawings from life, wherever possible, are recommended. Within the category of drawing, the student should show their understanding of drawing principles by including quality samples of classical lighting showing 3D volume of forms (highlight, local value, core shadow, reflected light, cast shadow) control of three dimensional space (perspective, value, line weights etc.) control of two dimensional space (compositional shape relationships) two point perspective both accurate linear and tonal versions (architecture interior and/or exterior) representational (accurate) figure drawing figure in environment expressive (gestural) figure drawing figure with drapery value control (could be included in classical lighting) narrative or story telling still life (revealing elliptical forms ie. bottles, cups, saucers, etc.) Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example, one quality figure drawing may include five or more of the above-mentioned principles. *2D Design The applicant should include five (5) black and white compositions (may include varying shades of grey) that use flat graphic shapes or letterforms and that demonstrate proficiency in such applications of visual techniques and principles of design: balance active and static contrast using letter forms rhythm using shape emphasis using letter forms structure using shape and/or text Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example, one composition may include more than one technique and/or principle. *Colour The applicant should include three to four (3-4) colour compositions that show their understanding of colour theory principles. These quality portfolio samples may include the following, with at least one example that is a flat graphic composition and at least one example based from life: colour chart (max.1) value studies temperature studies harmony discord Note: Some Principles can be overlapped with others. For example one composition may include more than one technique and/or principle. *Personal Work 3 black and white or color compositions that are personal or conceptual in nature (personal sketchbooks are recommended). 3D or oversized work must be reproduced photographically. No 3D work. B. Survey Questions + Letter of Intent The purpose of the survey questions and letter of intent is for applicants to make an informed and thoughtful decision prior to committing to the program. *Survey Questions Describe the differences between fine art and graphic design practice Name significant graphic designers and/or illustrators that you admire Letter of Intent In one typewritten page, describe your ambitions, goals and expectations of the VC program.